Insulation blankets are often used in industrial applications to insulate various objects, such as pipes, elbows, fittings, and the like. Such insulation blankets may include small particles that increase the insulation R-value of the blanket. In forming or modifying the insulation blanket for application on or around a particular object, the insulation blanket is often cut. When the insulation blanket is cut, the cut edge may expose the small insulation particles to the environment. Due to the small size of the insulation particles, the particles may be shed or lost from within the insulation blanket by falling or escaping out of the cut edge. The loss of the insulation particles may decrease the insulating performance of the blanket, especially at or near the cut edge.